Speak Now
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: The next to the enchanted series!  Natsu suddenly breaks off with Lucy without saying his reasons...now Lucy makes an unexpected thing! Sorry if the summary ain't so good, please read and review!


Speak now

I was at a wedding of a friend…well someone that's more than friends with me. Worst part of it, I wasn't really invited, and I was trespassing just to see him.

"Hey! Don't do that! You might mess up the flower arrangement" The bride to be was lecturing one of the bridesmaids preparing. Yea she's cute and all, but she looks like a fluff in her white gown.

I looked around and there I saw him. I giggled when I saw him wearing his tux. It suits him, but I knew he doesn't really like those kinds of clothes. He was grumbling while looking at his watch, he was also looking around, looking for something? Is it me?

My heart was beating fast, I want to go straight to him and see his playful grin. But, that would cause a bit of problem and I might get kicked out the church!

I sighed as I went to the seats, making sure I was at the edge where no one will notice me.

When I checked the people preparing themselves on their seats, I saw the bride's sister and brother. Seems like the brother didn't like the idea having his sister married, well he has someone who agrees with him, but I have my reasons.

He was all snotty and crying and the wedding hasn't even started yet! His other sister all smiling tries to calm him down.

I sighed while waiting for the wedding to start when two of my friends sat beside me.

"Lucy?" Gray looked at me like I was a ghost and so did I. by the way, Erza was with him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me. What should I say? Trying to get my boyfriend back who just broke up with me without saying why?

"Lucy, are you sure you should be here? I hear you and Natsu didn't have that great of a break up" Erza looked at me with worried eyes. I gave them a smile.

"It's ok, I have a plan" I said proudly.

"What plan?" they asked.

"I…don't know yet" so much for having pride. They sighed at me and settled themselves. The wedding was going to start.

I looked up and I saw him yawning and seem uninterested with what's going to change his life. His bride just passed us, his brother holding her. He was still crying.

She looked like a model, slowly going to the aisle. I would've been happy for her but she was going to marry someone she shouldn't.

Greetings were done in front; blah blah blah… then the preacher began to speak.

"…Speak now or forever hold your peace…"

There was silence. This was my chance, if I don't do anything, this would surely continue.

I raised my hand and slowly stand. Everyone looked at me shocked.

Even Erza and Gray was looking at me wide eye.

"Are you serious?" Gray was shocked. I looked at him and then at Natsu. He was looking straight at me. I went to the aisle. My gaze not leaving his.

"I know I'm not really the kind of girl to barge in at such an occasion…but…" I bowed my head, this is a total embarrassment.

"….But his not the kind to go off marrying the wrong girl!" I said, many were still speechless; Natsu was still looking at me.

"So…please….don't say yes…" I finally said it! Awesome! But I can't move from my spot! Natsu! Help!

Natsu was still looking at me and I think he noticed what I was pointing out when I stood at the center of the aisle. With a blink, he smiled.

"Then…" he started to speak "Let's run away now!"

He went to me and took me by the waist going to the back door "wait for me at the backdoor while I get these tux off"

"Don't like them? It suits you" I giggled, his arms still on my waist.

"Nah, I'd rather wear them when it's our wedding" he grinned. I blushed then smiled.

"Hey wait!" People were suddenly going to the back. After Lucy an especially Natsu.

"Uh oh…" Lucy didn't know what to do anymore. Suddenly, Gray and Erza appeared in front them.

"SO that was your plan, Lucy?" Erza smirked.

"Eh?" Lucy was confused.

"We'll stall them; you two get your butts out here!" Gray ordered. Lucy looked at Natsu, both nodded and smiled as they made their escape.

* * *

><p>Supposedly, the enchanted series were based on the song enchanted only, but I thought of something pretty sweet with this song and couldn't help myself! Enjoy! Part of the enchanted series! Please give reviews and suggestions! What pairing would you like next? Or song of Taylor Swift?<p> 


End file.
